Naughty Hyukkie
by raemi.han
Summary: "cepat katakan apa yang kau lakukan dengan sex toys ini dan kenapa kau memutar kaset videoku?"/"Ahhhh! Ahnnn!" Eunhyuk mendesah, tangannya semakin bergerak liar di atas sana/FF INI BUKAN FF SAYA. INI ADALAH FF TITIPAN TEMAN FACEBOOK SAYA. SAYA DISINI HANYA MEM-PUBLISH KAN NYA SESUAI PERJANJIAN :)/HAEHYUK/WARN:NC! BOYS LOVE!SEX TOYS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ/REVIEW PLEASE!


~Naughty Hyukkie~

A fanfic by MingMin

Cast : Donghae Eunhyuk

Rating : M

WARNING : NC! BOYS LOVE!SEX TOYS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

" Dimana monyet itu menyimpannya? Kenapa dia menyembunyikan kaset video itu ditempat yang sulit untuk ku temukan? " kata Donghae sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kini penampilannya tak kalah berantakan dari kamar yang dari tadi menjadi tempat pencariannya.

"Arrg..!,Seharusnya tak kubiarkan dia menonton kaset video itu terlebih dahulu. Sekarang bahkan aku yang telah membeli kaset video itu tidak diperbolehkan menontonnya. Eh..,tunggu." Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah paper bag di dalam lemari saat ia melihat ada hal yang aneh didalam paper bag itu.

"A…apa ini? Ke…kenapa dia menyimpan benda-benda seperti ini? " tanya Donghae entah kepada siapa dan menatap isi paper bag itu dengan tatapan horror.

Saat Donghae masih tercengang dengan benda temuannya,seseorang tengah membuka pintu kamar .

" YA LEE DONGHAE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAMARKU!", teriak Eunhyuk yang kini kaget melihat kamarnya,yang mungkin saat ini tidak bisa disebut sebagai kamar karena terlalu berantakan.

Donghae yang terpaku dengan paper bag di tangannya tiba-tiba menyeringai ke arah Eunhyuk.

" Hyukkie kenapa kau menyimpan barang-barang seperti ini di dalam lemarimu?", perlahan Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk dengan paper bag yang masih ada ditangannya dan juga dengan seringai yang tak kunjung hilang dari wajah tampannya.

Eunhyuk mundur sedikit demi sedikit saat ia menyadari ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya . Sampai akhirnya, ia tidak bisa mundur lagi karena pintu kamar yang tadi ia tutup menghalanginya.

"A-apa maksudmu Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk meyakinkan.

" Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa yang kau lakukan dengan barang-barang berbahaya ini?" Donghae semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Eunhyuk dan mengangkat paper bag itu tepat di depan wajah Eunhyuk.

"Ber..berbahaya? a..aku ti..ti..dak melakukan hal apapun dengan benda-benda itu" Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi milik Donghae.

" Apa aku perlu memaksamu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya? ", Tanya Donghae seduktif sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah manis di depannya.

" A..aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu hae, sudahlah kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja dan lihat akibat perbuatanmu."Eunhyuk yang masih diapit oleh pintu dan Donghae sontak menunjuk ke arah kamarnya yang kini bahkan tidak bisa disebut sebagai kamar.

" Itu karena kau menyembunyikan kaset yang tempo hari baru kubeli, kalau kau menaruhnya ditempat dimana aku bisa dengan mudah mengambilnya aku tak akan melakukan hal ini terhadap kamarmu,bodoh. Sekarang beritahu aku dimana kaset video itu!" ucap Donghae tanpa menggeser tubuhnya sedikitpun.

"Ya! Aku hanya tidak ingin otakmu yang jarang kau gunakan itu terkontaminasi oleh hal-hal yang tidak senonoh seperti kaset video barumu itu!" kata Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

"Tidak senonoh? Terkontaminasi? Lalu apa yang telah kutemukan di dalam lemari pakaianmu ini bukan termasuk barang yang tidak senonoh? Baiklah, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Dimana kaset video itu dan untuk apa kau menyimpan barang-barang seperti ini?" Pertanyaan Donghae yang telak itu membuat Eunhyuk diam dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"I..itu…aku tidak mau mengatakannya." Seru Eunhyuk bersikeras.

"Apa aku harus menggunakan cara kasar untuk membuatmu mengatakannya? Baiklah kalau itu maumu,tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau besok kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar." Donghae menatap tajam Eunhyuk, tatapan yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Eunhyuk.

"Apa..maksudmph…ahmph..ha..haeh."Detik berikutnya Eunhyuk merasakan ada benda kenyal tengah menempel di bibirnya.

"Eummphh…" Eunhyuk sedikit mendesah karena perbuatan Donghae. Eunhyuk masih mencoba mendorong Donghae dan menutup bibirnya rapat. Namun, sia-sia karena kedua pergelangan tangannya dicengkram oleh Donghae dan diletakkan di sebelah kanan dan kiri tubuhnya.

"Eumphh.. Emmpph!" Eunhyuk sedikit terlena saat lidah Donghae menjilat bibir atas dan bawahnya. Belum lagi lutut Donghae yang mulai masuk ke antara kedua kakinya hingga akhirnya ia dapat merasakan paha atas Donghae yang tengah membelai juniornya yang masih terbungkus oleh celana boxer yang ia kenakan.

"Ahmmp!" Donghae langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Eunhyuk begitu bibir kissable itu terbuka karena mendesah merasakan belaian pada juniornya.

"ahhmm.. euumpp.. eemmhh.." Eunhyuk terus mendesah begitu ia merasakan sensasi geli saat lidah Donghae meraba seluruh rongga mulutnya. Lidahnya kemudian terangkat untuk menjilat langit-langit mulut Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk semakin melenguh begitu lidah Donghae terus mengeksplorasi mulutnya.

Ciuman yang berlangsung beberapa menit itu harus terhenti saat Donghae tau sahabatnya bisa mati karena kehabisan nafas.

Hosh…hosh…,Eunhyuk mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin saat Donghae melepas ciumannya.

" Katakan padaku sekarang juga". Kata Donghae dingin sambil menatap mata Eunhyuk tajam dan malah dibalas tatapan sayu oleh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mau.

" Ah..Hae..hen..tikaan..eungh". Desah Eunhyuk saat Donghae tiba-tiba meneggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Eunhyuk dan menjilatnya pelan.

"Masih tidak mau mengatakannya?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia memang tidak ingin hal itu diketahui Donghae karena memang benar kaset video yang Donghae beli tempo hari itu bukan kaset video yadong seperti biasa karena di dalamnya ternyata berisikan 2 namja yang sedang bercinta. Dan untuk isi paper bag itu Eunhyuk beli karena pengaruh dari kaset video itu. Ia yang benar-benar penasaran seperti apa rasanya bercinta akhirnya membeli sex toys-isi paper bag untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan parahnya lagi ia telah beberapa kali mencoba sex toys itu.

"Akh.. Hae apa yang kau lakukan?" Eunhyuk kaget saat dengan cepat Donghae membuka kaos Eunhyuk dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Kau pasti sudah tau apa yang akan kulakukan Hyukkie". Bisik Donghae tepat di telinga Eunhyuk dan menjilatnya hingga benar-benar basah.

"Eungh..Hae..hen..hentikaan..kumo..hon..." Eunhyuk tak kuasa lagi untuk mendesah karena Donghae tengah menyentuh salah satu titik sensitifnya. Donghae tak bergeming dengan permohonan Eunhyuk bahkan dengan perlahan ia mengecup,menggigit dan menjilat daerah perpotongan leher Eunhyuk dan itu membuat Eunhyuk melenguh keras.

"Akh..ssh..,ba..baiklah..a..akan ku ka..ah..kata..kkanhn..pada..eungh..padamu.." kata Eunhyuk pada akhirnya karena ia sudah tidak kuat menahan rangsangan yang Donghae berikan.

Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena ia telah berhasil membuat sahabatnya menyerah. Detik berikutnya Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat Eunhyuk mengambil paper bag yang ada ditangannya dan berjalan menuju ranjang milik Eunhyuk. Namun sebelum Eunhyuk mencapai ranjangnya, ia terlebih dahulu mengambil remote dvd yang ada di kamarnya dan menyalakannya. Donghae terkejut saat ia melihat kaset video yang diputar itu berisikan 2 orang namja yang tengah bercinta.

"I…ini.."tanya Donghae kepada Eunhyuk dengan wajah bingung.

"Itu kaset videomu, bodoh. Itulah yang menyebabkan aku menyembunyikannya karena aku tidak mau kau berfikir yang macam-macam setelah melihatnya. Sebenarnya darimana kau mendapatkan kaset video itu ikan?"

#Ck hyukkie,padahal otak yadongmu itu sudah terpengaruh dan kau malah mencobanya sendiri#Abaikan

" Itu kudapatkan dari Kyuhyun. Bahkan aku tidak tau kalau isinya begitu ekstrim." Jawab Donghae tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada layar tv.

"Apa kau masih ingin mengetahui tentang isi paper bag ini?", tanya Eunhyuk yang kini sudah berada di atas ranjangnya sambil memandang Donghae.

Donghae seketika menoleh kearah Eunhyuk dan memperlihatkan smirknya . " Apa aku perlu memaksamu lagi?"

"Ya! Kenapa kau menyeringai seperti itu! Semakin kau bergaul dengan evil itu membuatmu semakin mirip dengannya, seharusnya kau lihat dulu kaset video yadong jenis apa yang ia tawarkan sebelum kau membelinya, dasar."gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah aku tak ingin berdebat sekarang ini, cepat katakan apa yang kau lakukan dengan sex toys ini dan kenapa kau memutar kaset videoku?" Donghae berkata sambil duduk disamping sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa melihat kaset video ini terlebih dahulu, jadi diamlah dan nikmati saja apa yang ada didepanmu."

Donghae yang kembali dibuat bingung oleh kata-kata sahabatnya ini hanya diam dan mulai mengalihkan tatapannya pada layar tv yang menampilkan adegan 18 tahun ke atas itu.

-a few minutes later-

Suara suara desahan menggoda masih tetap terdengar dari televisi Eunhyuk yg memutar kaset video yadong milik Donghae. Donghae merasa tubuhnya berubah jadi panas. Sesuatu didalam celananya seperti mendesak ingin keluar. Sementara Eunhyuk, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba meredam desahanya karena ia sudah terlalu terangsang.

"Ha..hae, sepertinya aku sudah bisa menunjukkanya padamu sekarang." Lirih Eunhyuk. Ia lalu menumpahkan semua isi paper bag itu ke atas ranjangnya. Donghae hanya memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang kini sedang memilah-milah sex toys di hadapannya.

Eunhyuk kini mengambil sebuah vibrator berukuran sedang dengan remote yang tersambung dengan kabel di ujung vibrator itu dan sebuah botol berisi cairan pelumas. Lau ia mengoleskan cairan pelumas ke vibrator yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Setelah vibrator itu terolesi cairan pelumas secara sempurna, Eunhyuk dengan perlahan membuka boxer yang ia kenakan hingga sekarang ia benar-benar naked. Dan memperlihatkan juniornya yang sudah menegang.

Donghae meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah saat ia melihat junior Eunhyuk yang berukuran 1x lebih kecil daripada miliknya. Ia tak habis pikir bahwa Eunhyuk akan melakukan hal yang tak terduga seperti ini.

"Sssh..," desis Eunhyuk saat pangkal vibrator itu mulai masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Dengan perlahan Eunhyuk mendorong vibrator itu hingga masuk secara sempurna. Lalu ia menekan tombol dengan getaran kecil pada remote vibrator yang ia pegang.

"Eungh…sssh…eungh.." desah Eunhyuk pelan. Jemarinya yang lentik ia gunakan untuk memaju mundurkan vibrator yang sudah tertanam dalam lubang kenikmatannya . Sambil memaju mundurkan vibrator itu semakin cepat , ia juga menambah frekuensi getaran pada vibrator itu.

"AAhhh…hhaaaa…aaahhhnn…" erang Eunhyuk mulai tak kuasa menahan desahannya dan mulai bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya.

Donghae yang mulai tergoda oleh pemandangan yang jauh lebih menarik daripada kaset video yang sedang diputar itupun mulai berdiri disamping ranjang. Ia membuka celananya untuk mengeluarkan juniornya yang sudah meronta ingin dikeluarkan. Donghae lalu mengocok juniornya yang sudah berdiri tegak dan memerah serta mengeluarkan sedikit precum diujungnya.

"Akkhh... Akkhh... Fass-fastteerrhhh...",desah Eunhyuk tak karuan sambil memaju mundurkan vibrator itu semakin brutal.

Donghae yang mendengar desahan erotis milik Eunhyuk kini menghentikan solo karirnya dan memandang ke arah tubuh indah didepannya. Detik itu juga sebuah ide muncul dan membuatnya kembali menyeringai.

Donghae mengambil sebuah borgol yang ada di antara sex toys milik Eunhyuk dan mencengkram kedua tangan Eunhyuk, membuat kegiatan namja manis itu terhenti.

" Hah..hhah…aphaa yang kau…hhah… lakukan hae!", seru Eunhyuk diantara deru nafasnya yang memburu. Matanya seketika terbelalak saat Donghae membawa kedua tangannya keatas dan mengikatnya dengan sebuah borgol yang dikaitkan dengan tiang stand ranjang Eunhyuk.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu,Hyukkie." Kata Donghae sambil menindih tubuh langsing dibawahnya dan mencium bibir Eunhyuk dengan kasar.

"Uhhhmmm…aaaahhh…" desah Eunhyuk saat lidah terlatih Donghae langsung menerobos rongga mulutnya dan mulai mengeksploitasi segala yang ada dalam mulutnya.

Eunhyuk yang terlena kini mulai membalas ciuman Donghae dengan lumatan-lumatan dan hisapan yang tak kalah liar. Namun seberapa kerasnya ia mengimbangi permainan Donghae, ia akan tetap kalah.

"Akh..uhh…aaahhh…hhhhaaaa…" Eunhyuk memekik saat tangan Donghae turun menuju niplenya dan mencubitnya pelan. Donghae mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang Eunhyuk yang sudah ia nodai. Eunhyuk meracau tak karuan saat Donghae menggigit kecil dan menghisap leher jenjangnya.

Donghae tidak berhenti sampai di situ, kepalanya terus bergerak turun kebawah, menjilati setiap bagian tubuh yang dilewatinya. Donghae berhenti tepat di nipple Eunhyuk sebelah kanan dan langsung mengulumnya, tubuh Eunhyuk menggelinjang dan menjerit penuh nikmat. "A-AAKHHHHH! Uhhhmmm…aaaahhh… Haeeeeeeee!"

Eunhyuk terus menggeram nikmat saat Donghae terus mengulum kedua niplenya seperti bayi kelaparan. Ingin sekali Eunhyuk mencengkram sesuatu untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya, namun apa daya tangannya yang kini terikat membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa.

Donghae menyudahi lumatannya pada nipple Eunhyuk, lidahnya bergerak membelai perut rata Eunhyuk. Penggemar susu strawberry itu hanya terkikik kecil merasakan lidah basah sahabatnya membelai perut serta pusarnya. Namun tawa kecil itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh desahan, pada saat Donghae tiba-tiba mengulum kejantanan Eunhyuk yang sudah meneteskan cairan precum.

"Ahhhh! Ahnnn!" Eunhyuk mendesah, tangannya semakin bergerak liar di atas sana. Donghae menjilat batang kejantanannya dari ujung hingga sampai ke bola kembar di bawahnya. Lidah hangat dan basah itu memutari kepala kejantanan Eunhyuk, dan sesekali menghisap pelan pada lubang kecil tempat keluarnya cairan bening nan lengket itu.

"Mmmmhh… Hyukkie…" gumam Donghae saat memasukkan seluruh kejantanan mungil Eunhyuk ke dalam mulutnya yang basah dan hangat. Tangannya meremas-remas sekaligus memainkan bola kembar dibawahnya.

"AAAAH! Ahnnn… O-ooohhh Haeee… Ahn!" Eunhyuk mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Tubuhnya semakin bergerak gelisah saat ia merasakan kejantanannya yang mulai berkedut .

"Ha-hae… Hhhh… A-aku mau ke-keluarh…" Donghae semakin mempercepat kulumannya saat ia tau Eunhyuk akan segera orgasme.

"Aaaahhhhnnnn…" Eunhyuk mendesahan panjang saat ia mencapai klimaksnya.

Donghae meneguk semua sperma yang Eunhyuk keluarkan. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya guna melihat sahabatnya , ia tersenyum puas saat melihat Eunhyuk yang saat ini sudah tergolek pasrah dibawahnya sambil menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Dimatanya Eunhyuk saat ini terlihat begitu menggoda dengan tanda kemerahan yang menodai sebagian besar leher dan dadanya, mata yang tertutup dan bibir kemerahan yang sedikit terbuka serta jangan lewatkan junior Eunhyuk yang basah karena klimaksnya tadi.

"Rasamu nikmat chagi, seharusnya aku mencicipinya dari dulu." Bisik Donghae tepat di depan telinga Eunhyuk. Wajah Eunhyuk seketika memerah saat ia mendengar kata-kata Donghae barusan.

"Ini gila,Hae." Lirih Eunhyuk.

"Tapi sepertinya kau menikmatinya. Tenang saja ini hanya permulaan, aku berjanji akan memberikanmu kenikmatan yang lebih dari ini." Donghae menyeringai saat ia mengatakannya.

" Aku lelah,Hae." Rengek Eunhyuk.

"Tidak ada penolakan Hyukkie, kau sendiri yang telah memancingku untuk melakukannya. Jadi jangan menyesal."

Sebelum Eunhyuk berkata apapun, Donghae menekan tombol vibrator yang ada dalam lubang Eunhyuk dengan kecepatan penuh dan memaju mundurkan vibrator itu dengan cepat.

"Aaaah...Oooh… Ooh… Ah! Ah! Ah! Haeee…. Ngh…..Aaakhhh!" Eunhyuk kini tidak bisa berfikir apapun. Perasaan nikmat yang ia rasakan membuatnya melayang. Ia hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah menikmati perlakuan Donghae.

"Eungh..,kenapa dilepassh..?", Desah Eunhyuk kecewa saat Donghae tiba-tiba mengeluarkan vibrator itu dan membuangnya entah kemana.

" Sabar hyukkie, kita akan masuk ke inti permainan. Aku sudah tidak tahan", bisik Donghae seduktif.

Donghae mengarahkan juniornya ke dalam lubang Eunhyuk dan dengan sekali hentakan ia memasukkan seluruh juniornya.

"AAKH..Hae..keluarkan..appo!" Eunhyuk mengerang kesakitan saat junior Donghae yang berukuran di atas rata-rata itu melesak ke dalam lubangnya. Bulir airmata mulai mengalir deras di sudut matanya yang sayu.

Donghae yang tidak tega melihat sahabatnya, berusaha menenangkannya. Dijilatnya air mata yang jatuh di sudut mata Eunhyuk dan mencium bibir Eunhyuk lembut. Hal itu membuat Eunhyuk rileks dan secara tidak langsung otot-otot rectumnya melonggar.

"Bolehkah aku bergerak ?"

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya untuk mencoba meredam rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Ahh.." Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan sedikit mendesah saat Donghae menarik sedikit pelan juniornya hingga tersisa kepalanya saja. Dengan cepat ia kembali menyentakkan dalam juniornya.

"Akh!" Eunhyuk melengkungkan tubuhnya begitu Donghae memasukkan juniornya dengan sentakan seperti itu. Donghae kembali menarik juniornya dan juga kembali menyentakkannya dengan cepat.

"Akhh.. ahh…" desahan kembali keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk membuat Donghae semakin bersemangat mengerjai lubang Eunhyuk. Ia melakukan gerakan 'in and out' dengan tempo yang tidak bisa di bilang lambat,membuahkan desahan-desahan erotis terus keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk.

"AKH!" Donghae menyeringai begitu merasakan sesuatu tepat mengenai ujung kepala juniornya. Ia mengembangkan seringaiannya begitu mendengar desahan kencang Eunhyuk kembali keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hae…fasshhteeerrr," racau Eunhyuk yang mulai dikendalikkan nafsu. Donghae menyeringai mendengarkan permintaan Eunhyuk tersebut.

"Euh… Hyukkiehh…. lubangmu sempit sekali," gumam Donghae.

"ahhh… ahh.. euurghh.. ahh…" Eunhyuk mendesah tak karuan saat merasakan junior Donghae menumbuk prostatnya berkali-kali. Donghae memaju mundurkan pinggulnya semakin cepat saat ia merasakan lubang Eunhyuk berkedut dan menyempit.

"Euhh… Haee …akku… engg ..mauuu kelu …ar," ucap Eunhyuk susah payah.

"Bersama chagi",

"AKHHH!" erang mereka berdua saat mencapai klimaks. Donghae menumpahkan precumnya di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk dan membuat perut Eunhyuk sedikit kembung. Sedangkan precum Eunhyuk mengotori perut ratanya dan perut ber-abs milik Donghae.

"Hae..hhah..hah..kau benar-benar gila." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Dan kau sepertinya menyukai kegilaanku tadi,Hyukkie." Kata Donghae tak mau kalah.

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah saat mendengar kalimat Donghae. Ia tak menyangka akan melakukan kegiatan dewasa itu untuk pertama kalinya dengan sahabatnya-Donghae. Eunhyuk langsung menoleh kesamping guna menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Terserah , sekarang lepaskan tanganku ,ini sakit,bodoh." Seru Eunhyuk saat merasakan pergelangan tangannya yang perih karena bergesekan dengan sisi borgol yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Baik..baik.." ucap Donghae malas sambil melepaskan kaitan borgol Eunhyuk dengan stand ranjang Eunhyuk. Namun ia tidak melepaskan borgol yang mengikat di pergelangan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang merasakan tidak adanya perubahan pada posisi kedua tangannya kini hanya bisa memandang Donghae dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau pikir kita hanya akan bermain satu kali?" ucap Donghae ambigu seolah tau arti tatapan Eunhyuk.

"Mwo! Tidak hae, aku benar-benar lelah." rengek Eunhyuk kembali .

"Tidak ada penolakan ,chagi". ucap Donghae dan kembali menindih tubuh Eunhyuk yang notabene lebih kecil darinya.

"Yak! Hae.. akkhhh.. Kyahhh!"

**TBC/END**

MingMin's note :

Ming : "wah, akhirnya ff rat M-nya bisa jadi juga. Yeay!"

Min : " tapi ga perlu selebay itu juga,eonni."

Ming : "ini kan ekspresi kebahagianku, daripada kau yang selalu saja memasang wajah datar seperti itu. Apa kau tidak senang kita bisa mempublish ff-Haehyuk rat M yang sekarang bahkan sangat sulit untuk ditemukan? "

Min : "tentu saja aku senang, tapi tidak perlu diperlihatkan seperti itu eonni. Dasar eonni seperti anak kecil saja". #pergi buat ngasih makan monyet blonde di kamar hae#

Ming : "hah, tu anak selalu saja pergi. Maafkan anak itu ya readers. Baiklah readers, gimana ffnya? Kurang HOT-kah? Sebenarnya mau dilanjutin sampe beberapa ronde, tapi liat review dari para readers dulu. Banyak yang suka apa engga, kalau banyak yang suka kami akan melanjutkan ff nista ini sampai beberapa ronde. Buat para readers yang sudah meluangkan waktu buat membaca ff ini, kami sangat berterima kasih dan berharap review dari para reders sekalian. Mian Ming disini cerewet. He..he…, Gamsahamnida

**Ramen's Note : Annyeong~ ini ff titipan salah satu temen Ramen di facebook :D**

**jadi Ramen tekankan bahwa ini BUKAN FF BUATAN RAMEN, melainkan buatan 2 orang yang memiliki julukan Ming dan Min, jadi disatuin MingMin :D**

**wanna review please?#puppy eye's**


End file.
